Sinking Feeling
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: A problem with the Return Trip sends the Lyoko Warrior's onto the most infamous ship in the world... the RMS Titanic! Will they be able to make it off of the ship? Or will they sink with it? (Written with AquaDestinysEmbrace)
1. All Aboard

**(DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own Code: Lyoko, and obviously don't own the Titanic. We do own our individual OC's. Any resemblance to anyone or anything is purely coincidental, and should not be taken as intentional.)**

**That being said, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

(Co-written with** AquaDestinysEmbrace.** CHECK OUT HER PROFILE, Y'ALL! She makes AMAZING stories! :))

* * *

Jeremie sat at the controls of the Supercomputer typing away rapidly. "Guys, incoming Hornet on your right!" he warned. Odd whirled around and aimed at the monster flying at them. "Hiya, buggy! How about a taste of Laser Arrow?!" he asked as he fired his attack, causing the Hornet to explode.

"_'Buggy'_?" Jennifer deadpanned.

"Really, dude?" Dylan added.

He grinned and shrugged. "Hehehe..."

Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Right... Whatever..." Dylan said, shaking his head.

Chase laughed as he destroyed a Krab.

"WHOO! BEAT THAT, KRABBY!" he cackled as it exploded. Anne narrowed her eye at this as she jumped away from a laser.

"Why is it that you always go into trigger happy mode whenever you face certain monsters?" she asked her friend. Chase shrugged. "Cause they're ugly!"

"Idiot." Anne and Dylan muttered together.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich exclaimed as he sliced through a Tarantula. "Get into the tower, Aelita!" William called.

The pink haired teenager darted into the tower immediately.

Aelita started floating up, doing a backflip as she did.

Outside, the group was struggling to hold off the rest of the monsters.

"Aelita, hurry!" Chase exclaimed.

* * *

_**INSIDE THE TOWER...**_

* * *

Aelita placed her hand on the platform.

_AELITA_

_CODE: LYOKO_

"Tower deactivated." she said.

Back outside, the monsters vanished. Yumi fell onto her back in relief. "Thank god..." Anne muttered as she hunched over, panting as she rested her hands on her knees.

Chase sat on the ground with Yumi as everyone else had exhausted looks.

"Good work everyone..." Jeremie said.

Jeremie entered the materialization codes.

"Time to come home, guys." Jeremie said as he materialized them one by one.

Anne rolled her shoulder a bit as she stepped out last. "God, that laser hurt..."

"Well, at least we got time to recover." Jennifer told her friend as they got into the elevator, which took them up to the Lab.

Chase rubbed his back, cringing.

"Ugh... Remind me to never taunt a Krab ever again, please." Chase asked.

"No problem, Chase." Dylan replied, rolling his eyes.

"Though you're most likely gonna forget next time." Anne remarked with a smirk. Chase just stuck his tongue out at her immaturely.

Jeremie rolled his eyes, then looked back at the monitors. He rose an eyebrow as the RTTP program popped up. "That's odd... I never started the Return to the Past..." he said.

"What's up, Einstein?" Odd asked as the Lyoko Warriors looked at the brainy teenager.

"Nothing, it's just... It's just a glitch in the coding. Its gotta be." Jeremie replied.

The group all had curious looks.

"What kind of 'glitch'?" Anne asked.

"That's the problem. I don't know!" Jeremie told her.

Suddenly, a white light burst from the holo-projector and they heard the familiar sound.

"W-What the?!" Yumi asked as the familiar light surrounded the Lyoko Warriors.

"HOLY-" Dylan said, before he was cut off.

The light engulfed everything around them...

Then they saw nothing but blackness as they passed out.

* * *

"_...se... Chase... Chase..._ CHASE!"

Chase's eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking around rapidly.

"What the?! What happened?!" he asked Jennifer, who had woken him up.

Anne slowly sat up, groaning as she held her head. She squinted as she slowly opened her eyes.

"What... What just happened...?"

"I don't know!" Chase told her.

Aelita groaned as she sat up. She tightly closed her eyes as she held her head.

"Oh, god... My head!" Aelita said, in pain.

Ulrich glanced around as he woke up. "Where are we?!"

"Well, how should I know?!" William asked.

Chase pulled himself up off the floor.

He looked around, going wide eyed.

"The furnishings here are so old..." Chase stated.

Odd rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up and shoved his hands into his pockets. He then felt something in one to them.

He rose an eyebrow as he pulled out some sort of boarding ticket.

"What's this?" He asked.

Odd looked at the ticket as Aelita and Jennifer pulled out tickets from their pockets.

"We've got those too!" Jennifer said.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Dylan asked.

Anne examined her boarding pass, squinting a bit. "What the... The date on this is April, 1912..."

"What?! But it's 2015!" Yumi protested.

Jeremie examined his boarding pass and adjusted his glasses.

"Does the tickets say where we are?" Yumi asked.

Chase looked thoughtful.

"1912...? Wait a second..." Chase said, trying to put the pieces together.

Chase looked at his ticket, squinting a bit as he read the words.

_'BOARDING PASS FOR ONE: FOR THE RMS TITANIC, WHITE STAR LINE.' _it read.

"The hell?" Dylan asked.

Chase went wide eyed.

1912...?

RMS Titanic...?

Then Chase realized something.

There was only ONE trip of the Titanic. The one where it sunk...

It's maiden voyage...

"Oh... Crap..." He muttered, a feeling of dread washing over him.

"What? What's wrong?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, don't leave us in the dark! Whats up?" Yumi asked.

"Guys... The RMS Titanic sank on April 15th, 1912... And I think we're on the ship!" Chase said.

"Us? On the _TITANIC_? That's a load of crap. We were in the lab a second ago!" Anne said as she walked over to a window and peered out it.

Her jaw dropped seeing MILES of ocean.

"What the hell?!" She asked.

"We need to get outside and make sure!" Jeremie stated.

"Uh... Guys?" Anne asked nervously.

"What?" Jennifer inquired.

"You're gonna wanna see this..." Anne muttered with wide eyes as she stared out the porthole.

Everyone crowded around her, going wide eyed with the miles of ocean they saw.

Chase, meanwhile, ran out of the door.

His eyes widened seeing a fancy looking hallway with several room.

In the hallway were some people dressed in fancy looking clothing.

"Oh my god! GUYS!" Chase yelled, trying to get the group's attention.

This earned him some stares from some of the fancily dressed people.

Chase smiled nervously before darting back into the room and shutting it behind him.

"What?!" Jeremie asked.

"THERE'S FANCY PEOPLE OUTSIDE! They looked like they were wearing outfits that first-class passengers wore on the Titanic!" Chase told them.

"There's no way we're on the Titanic!" Anne said.

"We are! Just... Just SERIOUSLY hope it's not the day it sinks." Chase replied.

"Something must have gone wrong with the return to the Past..." Jeremie realized.

"Great! Just great!" Odd exclaimed, panicking as he paced back and forth.

"Odd, relax! We'll figure out how to get back to 2015..." Jennifer said.

Anne looked at a calendar, noticing the date.

_April 12th, 1912._

Just three days before the Titanic sunk...

"Oh... Shit..." she gasped.

Aelita gasped seeing this.

"The Titanic is going to sink in three days..." She whispered. "And we're on it..."

The group instantly went silent, shocked and confused as to how in the hell they could get out of this situation.

"We are in SO much trouble..." William said, summarizing everyone's thoughts with those six words.


	2. Sort Of A Family Reunion

Anne started panicking as she ran back and forth.

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?! WE'RE STUCK ON THE TITANIC! WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?!" she screamed.

Yumi had to slap her to make her calm down.

Anne instantly froze, and her panicked look disappeared.

"But... What are we gonna do?!" Ulrich asked.

"We have to warn everyone!" Odd said.

Ulrich frowned. "Idiot, they'll think we're crazy!"

"But the ship is going to sink!" Odd stated.

"Over a thousand people DROWN, guys!" Anne agreed.

"And what do you think they'll think if we tell them that we're from the future and that the ship is gonna sink?! They'll think we're lunatics!" Ulrich said.

"Look, let's just try to get aware of our surroundings..." Jeremie began.

"HOW CAN WE WHEN WE ARE ON A SHIP THAT'LL SINK IN TEO DAYS?!" Odd asked.

"Listen! Until we get out of here, we'll have to pose as passengers... This looks like a First or Second Class deck, so we'll have to act like one of them." Jeremie said.

"And we'll need to find out when breakfast is." Odd said, smirking.

The group groaned as Odd kept smirking.

"Whatever... But... Where should we meet up? I don't think the stewards here will let us into certain areas for certain class people..." William asked.

"Maybe... The Grand Staircase?" Yumi suggested.

"Is that a place for First-Class only? We're more second or third class." Ulrich said.

"Maybe on the deck? Or in the big dining room, thing?" Odd guessed.

"You know what? For once I won't argue with Odd. The dining room allows Second and Third Class people later in the day." Aelita said,

"And the deck lets everyone on there, I think." Jennifer said.

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Anne asked.

"We could explore a bit, then meet at... The dining room." Jeremie suggested.

"But who's going with who?" Anne asked.

"I know I'm keeping an eye on Jeremie and Aelita..." Chase said, with a hint of paranoia.

Aelita rolled her eyes with annoyance at her over-protective brother.

"I'll go with Dylan." Anne volunteered.

"Then that means I'll go with odd, Ulrich, and William." Yumi said.

"Alright, just don't act suspicious." Jeremie advised.

"When do we EVER?" Chase asked, smirking.

"All the time, Chase." Aelita replied.

Chase rolled his eyes as the group walked out.

Suddenly, Dylan noticed something.

They were still in the clothes they wore in 2015...

"Just try not to attract too much attention..." He said.

They then stepped out before going in different directions with the people they chose to go with.

Chase and Jennifer went with Aelita and Jeremie upstairs.

They wanted to go on deck.

Anne and Dylan had gone down a hallway, trying not to look suspicious.

However, they DID receive some stares from some passengers.

"Why are they staring at us?" Anne whispered to Dylan as she tried to avoid the stares.

"Maybe our clothes?" Dylan guessed.

Anne looked down at her clothes, realizing Dylan was right.

It looked REALLY noticeable in 1912...

A Second Class woman looked at Anne. "What on earth are you wearing?" she asked.

Anne rose an eyebrow. "Um... A t shirt, flannel shirt, and pants?" she answered uncertainly.

The woman rose an eyebrow.

"T-Shirt?" she asked, curiously.

Dylan cleared his throat and leaned close to Anne.

"T-Shirts haven't been invented yet, I think..." Dylan muttered.

"Why aren't you wearing a dress like a proper lady should?" the woman asked.

"Because I don't like wearing dresses..." Anne replied in confusion.

"What lady DOESN'T wear dresses?!" the woman asked with disbelief.

"Me." Anne answered bluntly. Dylan backed away a step.

"How can you go around not wearing proper clothes?!" The woman asked.

This only confused Anne even further.

"What does PROPER clothes look like?" Anne asked, bluntly.

The woman went wide eyed.

"Oh my lord! Young lady, look at ME! See what I'm wearing? It's one of the best dresses on the market in Britain! You should do well to wear a dress!" the woman said.

"Edna, leave the child alone." A woman with dark brown hair said as she walked over to her.

"But Elena, this young lady is not dressed properly!" The woman, Edna, protested.

"Edna, leave her alone. She's doing nothing wrong." The woman with dark brown hair replied.

Edna frowned as she turned and walked away.

Elena chuckled and looked back at the two. "Sorry about that." she replied in an American accent.

Anne blinked. "What is it with women in dresses?" she asked.

"Uh... You see..." Dylan tried to explain.

"What...?" Anne asked, curiously.

Dylan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Back then, girls had to cover their legs with dresses to be ladylike." Dylan whispered.

"They couldn't wear pants?" Anne asked. "Why?'

"It was a time when men were... uh... dominant, to put it politely." Dylan said.

Anne resisted screaming right there and then. "Are... You... Kidding me?"

"Something wrong?" Elena asked.

The two teenagers quickly shook their heads. "Nope! Nothin'!" they exclaimed in unison.

Anne noticed Elena's eyes, which happened to be green and an unusual red.

"Your eyes..." Anne observed.

"You like them? My husband says they are the prettiest jewels he as ever seen in his life." Elena remarked.

Dylan also noticed. He went wide eyed.

They looked familiar, to put it delicately...

"Anne, her eyes look exactly like yours!" Dylan exclaimed.

Anne tilted her head. "What?" she inquired.

Elena noticed Anne's eye color as well.

"Oh my... What an odd coincidence." she remarked.

"Wait, wait, wait... Ma'am? What's your last name?" Dylan asked.

Elena smiled.

"Elena Marshall." Elena said.

Anne blinked in surprise. "That's weird... I got the same last name."

"Oh really?" Elena asked.

"Yes... Anne Marshall." Anne replied.

Elena rose an eyebrow.

"What a coincidence..." she said.

Dylan looked between them with wide eyes.

"Holy. Shit." Dylan managed to say.

"Watch your language, young man. A gentleman shouldn't speak such words." Elena said, but not in an anger tone.

"S-Sorry, ma'am..." Dylan apologized.

Was... Was this woman Anne's ancestor?

Anne looked at Dylan, curiously raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Anne asked.

"Uh... N-Nothing..."

"May I ask what your names are?" Elena asked.

"D- Dylan Enheart, ma'am." Dylan replied.

"Anne Marshall." Anne replied.

"Pleasure to meet you. Hope you enjoy the cruise." Elena said with a smile before leaving.

Dylan looked at Anne with shock. "I... I think that was your ancestor!"

"A-Are you serious?!" Anne gasped.

"Yeah! She had the same eyes as you, AND the same last name!" Dylan said.

Dylan looked Anne in the eyes.

"Anne, do you remember ANY references to your ancestors on the Titanic?" Dylan asked.

Anne crossed her arms as she thought about it.

"Hm... Um... No, not really." she answered with a shrug.

"That lady HAD to be related to you... Actually, now that I think of it, Aelita's dad mentioned HE had a great-grandfather on this ship!" Dylan said.

"Whoa... Despite what's gonna happen... This is actually cool..." Anne gasped.

They looked back where Elena had headed to.

"I wonder where she went?" Dylan asked.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE WITH CHASE, JENNIFER, AELITA, AND JEREMIE...**_

* * *

Aelita was receiving some stares from several passengers.

Jeremie held her hand as they walked.

He knew EXACTLY why they were staring at her. It was Aelita's pink hair.

"What on earth is with that girl's hair?" A man asked.

"What soap did she use?" A woman inquired.

Aelita sighed. "Here we go..."

"Just ignore them, princess... We'll get through this." Jeremie muttered.

Aelita had an annoyed look as several people started following them.

Every single one of them wanted to know what happened to her hair.

Aelita tried to ignore the people.

"They're right behind me, aren't they?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I'm surprised there isn't more..." Chase replied.

Aelita frowned with annoyance.

"It's times like this where I wonder if I should just dye my hair..." Aelita muttered.

"I like your hair the way it is." Jeremie said.

The people kept following them.

Chase turned his head, frowning at the people.

"Excuse me, but can you go away?" Chase asked, frowning.

"My sister doesn't like it when people stare." he added.  
Reluctantly, some people left.

A lot of people stayed, though.

"Oy! Back off, please!" Chase exclaimed.

"What happened to your hair?" A woman asked Aelita.

"I was born this way." Aelita sighed.

"Is it because you eat a LOT of shrimp?" a man asked.

"No..." Aelita sighed.

"How could anyone be born with hair like THAT?" a woman asked.

"My mother had pink hair. I got it from her." Aelita answered.

"No one could have hair in that color!" a man protested.

"Well, me and my mom both do!" Aelita replied, frowning.

"Then why does that other guy not have pink hair?" another man asked.

"I don't know! Blame my father! Now back off!" Chase replied, angrily.

"You heard them. Leave them alone." a man said.

One by one, the people reluctantly went back to what they were doing. The man chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "So sorry about my fellow passengers." he told them.

It's okay... I get stares a lot, sadly." Aelita replied, smiling.

"Pardon me for this, but I have never seen a lady wear such an outfit before." The man said, seeing Aelita's clothes.

Aelita gulped silently.

"Really...?" Aelita asked, cautiously.

"No, I have not. I must say you must REALLY love pink." the man stated.

Aelita smiled shyly. "Yeah, I do..."

A second class girl tugged on Aelita's jacket.

"Excuse me, miss?" she asked shyly.

Aelita looked at the girl and smiled.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Aelita asked, nicely.

"Your hair color is really pretty..." the girl told her shyly.

Jennifer resisted smiling and screaming _'Aww!'_ at this.

Aelita smiled down at the little girl.

"Thank you. That really brightened my day. What's your name?" Aelita asked, smiling.

"My name's Emma..." the girl told her shyly as she folded her arms behind her back.

"That's a pretty name." Chase said as he looked at the girl.

"Thanks... What's your names?" Emma asked, curiously.

"I'm Chase, and this is Jennifer." Chase introduced.

"I'm his sister Aelita and this is Jeremie." Aelita added.

"Oooooh! I like all of those names! They all sound pretty... Especially _'Jeremie'_ and_ 'Aelita'._" The girl said, shyly.

"Aww..." Aelita cooed as she knelt down to her height.

"Why aren't you with your mother, Emma?" she asked.

"Mother and father went to have dinner with some of their friends, and the captain." Emma replied.

"So... They're letting you wander around?" Aelita asked with surprise.

"Well... I'm SUPPOSED to be staying in my room. But I like exploring." Emma replied with a mischievous smile.

"But... Don't you know any of the people on this ship?" Jeremie asked with concern.

"Of course I do! There's the Belpois couple, Heinrich Stern. He's German. And my best friend Chelsea Enheart... Even IF she's an American." Emma said, adding the last part with an eyeroll.

Chase and. Jeremie's eyes widened. "Wait... What's your last name, kid?" Jennifer asked, unable to believe what she was hearing from the kid.

"Mine? It's Schaeffer. Emma Schaeffer." Emma replied, smiling.

Aelita's eyes widened at this. She was about to say something when another girl called, "Emma!"

"That's Chelsea. I gotta go! Bye bye!" Emma said before she ran off.

Aelita had a shocked look as she watched Emma run off.

"S- See ya..." Aelita replied, quiet with shock.

"That was your ancestor!" Jeremie gasped.

"Then... Are more of our ancestors on this thing?!" Jennifer asked.

"Shh... Not so loud..." Chase whispered.

"She mentioned a German guy with Ulrich's last name!" Jennifer stated.

"And the 'Belpois couple'." Aelita added.

Jeremie had a wide eyed look as he nodded.

"What the hell... Just how many people we're related to are on this thing?!" Chase asked.

"Wait... Did some of them survive?" Aelita asked.

"I know Odd mentioned he had one on the Titanic that drowned, I think..." Jeremie replied.

"But I don't know for sure..." he added.

"Look, we have to try not to act suspicious, alright? It's enough that we have people looking at Aelita's hair." Chaise said.

"And the last thing we need is people questioning us." Jeremie added.

Aelita nodded as she brushed her hair with her fingers.

"Let's just try to keep a low profile and try to figure out how we get out of this." she said.

Jeremie, Chase, and Jennifer all nodded in agreement with her.


	3. Can't Be Saved

William gulped as he stared out a porthole, seeing the seemingly endless miles of ocean.

"Oh my god..." William muttered, with wide eyes.

"Uh... Did I mention I can't swim?" he added nervously to the other three behind him.

"Yeah, you did." Yumi said.

"I- I can't either..." Odd added.

The group continued looking out of the window, with worry.

Meanwhile, Anne and Dylan had gone up to the deck, surprised at what they saw.

"Holy crap..." Anne muttered, going wide eyed.

The sight was rather beautiful. They could see the ocean stretch out for miles and smell the ocean air.

"It's pretty..." Dylan stated.

They peered over the railing and Anne paled seeing now high up they were.

"Heights... Why'd it have to be heights?" she murmured.

"Are you alright...? Are you afraid of heights?" Dylan asked.

Anne stepped back from the railing.

"You know I am." Anne shuddered as she backed away a bit, accidentally bumping into a male passenger. "S-Sorry." she apologized.

The male passenger smiled at her.

"It's alright, ma'am." He said.

The man tipped his hat to them before walking off. Dylan led Anne to the front of the ship.

"Remember a scene similar to this in the movie?" Dylan asked.

Anne smiled, staring out into the ocean.

"Yeah... I do..." Anne replied.

Dylan smirked as he got an idea.

"Dylan, I know that look..." Anne said cautiously. Dylan took her hand and led her up to the front. "What're you-?" she asked.

Dylan wrapped his arms around her and gently put her in front of him, turning her around to face the ocean as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Dylan...!" Anne muttered in embarrassment.

"We may as well enjoy this while we can." Dylan told her.

Anne blushed as she turned to look back at the ocean.

"I- I guess..." Anne replied.

Anne reluctantly spread her arms out, feeling the wind run through them.

Dylan smiled at her.

"You like this, sweetie?" Dylan asked.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Anne requested, blushing a bit.

"Hehe... Sure thing." Dylan smiled.

Anne smiled a little as she looked ahead, spreading her arms out wide.

Dylan smiled as he held her to him, while rubbing her stomach.

"T-That tickles!" Anne said, trying not to chuckle.

Dylan helped her down. "Sorry..."

Anne giggled, locking her hand with Dylan's.

"That was fun..." Anne said, smiling.

She then regained her posture, running a hand through her hair.

"Let's not speak a word of this, okay?" she asked.

Dylan smirked, leaning close to kiss her cheek. He pulled back, grinning.

"Of course, Annie." Dylan replied.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE WITH ODD, YUMI, WILLIAM, AND ULRICH...**_

* * *

Odd stared at the dining room with shock. "Ohh... I'm in heaven!"

"I wouldn't eat any of this... Trust me, I've read 'The Jungle'. All of this food probably has bacteria EVERYWHERE." Yumi stated.

"Come on, Yumi! It's FOOD! Food, for God's sake! I'm hungry!" Odd exclaimed.

"You're always hungry, Odd." Ulrich deadpanned.

"Because I LOVE my stomach! And my stomach loves food! Now, if you'll excuse me..." Odd said.

Ulrich, Yumi, and William watched Odd run into the dining room.

"All you can eat?! Sweet!" they heard Odd exclaim.

William slapped his forehead. "Why are we stuck with him?"

"Because everyone in the group has a sick sense of humor..." Ulrich replied.

Odd then screamed, seeing a large tray of steaks.

"HALLELUJAH!" he exclaimed.

This earned him some stares from some of the passengers.

Even the captain of the Titanic, Captain EJ Smith, noticed Odd being himself.

Ulrich's eyes widened seeing the captain. "Oh my god... That's him... Captain EJ Smith..." he whispered.

"Who?" William asked, curiously.

"The captain of the Titanic on its maiden voyage! He went down with his ship when it sunk." Ulrich whispered.

The three teens stared at Captain Smith, seeing he and everyone at his table were all watching Odd being... well, being himself.

Odd was chowing down into the roast beef, soup, steaks, and dessert there like there was no tomorrow. Ulrich facepalmed and shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder how he manages to ignore those stares..." he muttered.

"Years of it must dull the effect..." Yumi stated, bluntly.

Odd noticed his favorite dish of food. The only one left in the entire dining room...

And it was on Captain Smith's plate...

Ha paled seeing who the person was. 'Darn it... That's the Captain's...' he thought.

The blonde haired teenager swallowed what he was eating.

Captain Smith rose an eyebrow as he looked at Odd.

"My word... Did something terrible happen to you? Why is your hair like this?" Captain Smith asked.

"What? No! I styled my hair like this! It's cool!" Odd replied.

"It looks like you've been electrocuted... Is that why you eat so much?" another person at the table asked.

"Nope!" Odd replied cheerfully.

Captain Smith smiled at Odd.

"Well, feel free to sit with us. A boy with a svelte form like that MUST eat." Captain Smith stated.

Odd grinned. "You're the first person who called me svelte and not scrawny!" he whooped before he dug right into the food.

The two others at the table had disgusted looks as they watched Odd eat.

Captain Smith, however, laughed. He smiled as he gestured towards Ulrich, Yumi, and William.

"Come and join us! There's plenty to eat!" Captain Smith invited.

The trio of teenagers reluctantly sat down at the table.

"Sorry about our friend here." Yumi apologized.

"It's quite alright. I've dealt with people who eat a lot." Captain Smith replied, smiling.

Odd munched happily into some steak.

Captain Smith smiled at the teens.

"In a few days we'll arrive in New York... I assume you kids are excited to see America?" Captain Smith asked.

"Y-Yeah..." William stuttered, thinking about how the shop would crash in just a few days... and no one on the ship but them knew.

Captain Smith had a look of happiness.

"You know, this is my last tour as a captain... I officially retire after this voyage." Captain Smith informed.

Yumi thought sadly, 'His last voyage he'd be on ever...'

Odd slurped up some soup.

"I'm overjoyed that you're retiring soon, Captain. There isn't a better man who can sail the Titanic." One of the people at the table complimented.

"Quite right." a man agreed.

Captain Smith relaxed in his chair, still smiling.

"Once I retire, I'll need to get a good hobby..." Captain Smith stated.

Just then, Anne and Dylan came into the dining room together.

"Anne! Dylan!" Yumi called, trying to get their attentions.

The duo walked over to them after noticing.

"Ah, friends of yours?" Captain Smith asked.

"Yes sir. Anne Marshall and Dylan Enheart..." Ulrich introduced.

Dylan and Anne smiled as they sat with the group.

Soon, they ended up chatting with the Captain.

"You know, this is my final trip." Captain Smith stated, smiling.

"I'll be retiring after this." he added.

The group instantly went silent, some of them looking away from Captain Smith and the other guests at the table.

"Something wrong?" a passenger asked.

"No, nothing at all." Ulrich lied.

Captain Smith sighed, and stood up.

"I beg your pardon, but I must retire back to my quarters... After all, this ship can't sail itself." Captain Smith said, jokingly.

And with that, the captain left the dining hall.

Yumi sighed with guilt, knowing what would become of the captain in less than three days...

Soon, all the Lyoko Warriors had gathered to meet in the dining hall.

Jeremie had a wide eyed look, remembering who the other two people at the table were. The couple with his last name.

He gulped as he tried not to look at them while the Lyoko Warriors sat together.

"Jeremie, any idea how we can get back to our own time?" Anne whispered.

Jeremie shook his head.

"No... Not at all..." Jeremie replied.

Anne banged her head on the table. "Dammit... We are in SO much trouble here."

"Relax, Anne... I didn't say it was impossible to get back. But I need time..." Jeremie whispered.

"Do you even have the laptop?" Odd asked.

Jeremie blanched as he tried to find his laptop, realizing it wasn't with him. It must have been left back in 2015!

"Oh no!" Jeremie exclaimed

They groaned. "Are we frickin' stuck here?!" Chase asked.

"I don't know... MAYBE..." Jeremie replied.

"I'll try to find my laptop. In the meantime we should be prepared for what's gonna happen..." Jeremie whispered.

"We have three days... We'll need to be ready for ANYTHING." Dylan stated.

"Could we try to warn the people to be ready?" Yumi asked.

"They won't believe us." Ulrich muttered.

"And even if they did, all we'd do is start a panic..." Chase agreed.

"So if it doesn't work, they are still doomed." Odd summarized.

Yumi sighed, shaking her head.

"Either way people are gonna die..." Yumi stated.

"Aren't there some we could save?" Dylan asked softly.

"No... We can't interfere with any of this... You know of the 'Butterfly Effect', right? Changing something in the past could have HUGE consequences in the future." Jeremie stated.

"But-!" Anne protested.

"Jeremie's right... What if saving a person on this ship changes everything in the future?" Aelita asked.

"But... That first class girl... Loraine Allison? Yeah. She was only TWO when she died on this." Yumi whispered. "You want to let an innocent kid die?"

"NO! Of course not! But... But what if something bad happens because she lives?" Jeremie asked.

"What happened after she died?!" Anne hissed.

"All of the twentieth century!" Odd stated, smirking at his little 'joke'.

Anne and Ulrich smacked him upside the head. "This is serious, Odd!" Ulrich hissed.

Jeremie sighed.

"I feel terrible about all of this... but it's too risky. We CAN'T save ANYONE." Jeremie said, sadly.

"this is bullshit!" Dylan hissed.

"What do you think we CAN do?!" Jennifer asked, frowning.

"Look, who of our ancestors survived?" Ulrich asked.

"Well... I do know Emma survived... So did Chelsea Enheart... Elena Marshall and a couple others... I think the Belpois couple... Heinrich Stern..." Aelita listed.

"Could there be more of our ancestors on here?" Yumi asked.

"Yes... But we will have to be careful of who we save." Aelita said.

The group nodded in agreement.

"What about the animals? Will that affect the future if we save a dog?" Anne asked.

Jeremie shrugged. "That, I don't know."

"Maybe it'll end up being Adolf Hitler's dog...?" Odd guessed.

This earned him getting flicked on the forehead by both Anne and Ulrich. "Odd, for once in your life, can you please focus?!" Ulrich asked.

Odd rubbed his forehead as he nodded.

"I think I had an ancestor who died here..." he said.

The group all went wide eyed, all looking directly at Odd.

"What...?" Chase asked, surprised.

"Yeah... His name was Robert Della Robbia... His son and wife survived, though..." Odd told them.

"Jeez... Anyone else have a dead relative on here?" Ulrich asked.

Some of them merely shrugged.

"I just realized something... I CANT PLAY GALACTIC INVADERS!" Odd whined.

Everyone in the dining room looked straight at Odd, hearing every loud word he said.

"What's 'Galactic Invaders'?" a woman asked.

Yumi and Ulrich covered Odd's mouth with sheepish smiles. "Hehehe... Sorry about our friend... He's always blurting nonsense." Yumi chuckled nervously.

Everyone in the room went back to either eating, talking, or whatever else they were doing.

"You moron, keep it down!" Ulrich hissed at Odd.

"He has a point... I can't watch The Walking Dead anymore!" Anne groaned.

"I can't see Doctor Who! O- Or watch stupid people on YouTube!" Chase agreed.

"What am I supposed to do now that I don't know what happens to Rick next?!" Anne whined.

"I wanna see the Doctor again! I'm so sad!" Chase whined.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Shut it, you two!" she hissed.

"Well, what do you propose we do now?" Aelita asked Jeremie.

"We... I don't know... Just try to fit in until we get back, I guess... It'll be REALLY hard unless I find my laptop." Jeremie said.

Anne slammed her forehead down on the table at this.

William buried his face into his hands with extreme annoyance.

* * *

_**THIRTY MINUTES LATER...**_

* * *

Anne was walking through the halls.

Anne saw Dylan, Jeremie, and Aelita outside of the group's room.

"Dude, we are SCREWED if we don't get off this thing." Dylan said.

"I know, Dylan! But we can't do anything without that laptop! Look... We have about three days to find it. If we don't, it'll sink with the Titanic, and we'll be TRAPPED here!" Jeremie replied.

"Well, go look in the luggage!"

Jeremie's eyes widened before he slapped his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?!" he asked himself before he darted off.

Aelita, Dylan, and Anne ran after him.

Unfortunately... They didn't see which hallway Jeremie went down.

"Damn it." Anne groaned.

"Where'd he go?!" Dylan asked.

They couldn't see him anywhere. Anne groaned and started pacing back and forth. "Great. JUST great. It's bad enough some of the ladies here are asking me about my clothes..."

"We'll find him... Look, Jennifer and Chase went to the cargo hold earlier. Maybe they could help us find him." Aelita suggested.

"I'm just praying those two ain't doing the dirty in there." Dylan muttered.

"I didn't need to hear that." Aelita groaned.

"That's a valid concern..." Anne stated.

"Look, let's just settle down and think of a plan to get off this thing." Aelita said before they headed back to their stateroom.

They nodded and walked back to the room.

They walked into the room, seeing Odd snoring and sleeping on his bunk.

Dylan rolled his eyes and sat in a chair.

Aelita and Anne sat on a small sofa in the room.

William looked out the porthole in the window with a sigh. "We are so screwed..."

"We'll think of some way to get home, William..." Aelita said

"And if we don't?"

"Please don't say that..." Yumi groaned.

"What if we don't...?" William asked again.

In response, Anne chucked a pillow at him.

Dylan sighed. "He's right... If we don't get home, then we're stuck in 1912..."

Anne banged her head with a book.

Aelita sighed and rubbed her temples. If they didn't get home soon, she was going to lose it...


	4. Powerless to Help

Jeremie was deep inside of the cargo hold, looking through the luggage.

"Come on... Where are you...?" he muttered to himself.

Jeremie groaned with frustration, not seeing anything that even remotely resembled a laptop bag...

As he began to search another area, he tripped on something. "Oof!" he grunted before he slowly pushed himself up. His eyes widened as he saw what he had tripped over. It looked like... HIS BAG!

Jeremie gasped, quickly grabbing the bag and unzipping it.

His laptop was in it!

"FINALLY!" Jeremie exclaimed, relieved beyond all measure.

He hugged the bag close to him. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" he exclaimed happily.

Jeremie had a happy look as he got up and ran out towards the door.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE...**_

* * *

Anne had bumped into Elena again, and eventually, they sat down and chatted with one another.

Elena smiled at Anne.

"Do you think we can write each other once we get to America? Where do you live?" Elena asked, curiously.

Anne gulped. "W-Well... Uh... Georgia. I live in Georgia." Anne lied.

"Georgia? That's that state in America, right? Oh, I've always dreamed of visiting America!" Elena said, joyfully.

"Tell me, what is Georgia like?" Elena asked.

Anne gulped, hoping she wouldn't accidentally spill stuff about the future.

"It's... uh... It's nice..." Anne managed to say.

"Nice? That all you have to say?" Elena chuckled.

"Yeah..." Anne replied.

"Well, my husband is overjoyed we're moving to America." Elena smiled.

"He is? Huh... Tell me about him." Anne said, curious about her ancestors.

"He has brown hair. He's very sweet and funny... When he found out we were moving to America, the first thing he did was kiss me." Elena recalled with a smile.

"That's so sweet..." Anne said with a smile.

"So... Why'd that Edna lady board this thing?" Anne asked.

"She was desperate to come and see New York with us." Elena replied, bluntly.

Anne sweat-dropped. "I can tell..."

"Yes... How about you? All of those people with you?" Elena asked

"Yes... We were sort of... 'Lucky' to come aboard the RMS Titanic..." Anne said.

"As were we... My husband got the last available tickets in Cornwall." Elena said, smirking.

"Where did you get your tickets?" she asked Anne.

Anne gulped.

"We... uh... We got them from a good friend." Anne replied, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Who was this friend?"

"Well, he was Jeremie's father... He bought them for us because he wanted us to see America." Anne lied.

"That was nice of him... Hmmm... That 'Chase', boy... Are you in a relationship with him?" Elena asked.

Anne went wide eyed.

"What? Oh, no, no, no, no!" Anne exclaimed. "He's dating Jennifer!"

"Oh, really? I apologize... You two seem awfully close." Elena said.

Anne groaned. "I'm dating his brother."

"Dylan, huh? I see... What about Jeremie and Aelita? Are those two in a relationship?" Elena asked, curiously.

"Well, they're too shy to ask each other." Anne admitted.

"I dare say that they look adorable together..." Elena replied.

"I totally agree with ya on that." Anne said.

Elena looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm... That Japanese girl and Ulrich... What about them?" Elena asked.

"Eh, same thing. They won't admit out loud they like each other." Anne shrugged.

"That's what it was between me and my husband... He was so shy back then." Elena replied, smiling.

"He was red as a tomato when he first asked me out." she added.

Anne smiled. "Dylan was like that, too..."

"What happened when he asked you out?" Elena smiled.

Anne smiled as she remembered what occurred.

"Hehe... When I said I'd go out with him, he almost fainted.

Elena snickered. "That's adorable!"

Just then, a man with brown hair wearing a suit stepped into the lounge. "Ah, there you are, honey!" he smiled.

"Hello, dear. Have you met Anne, yet?" Elena asked.

He rose an eyebrow and sat down next to his wife. "No, I haven't. Who's she?"

"She's one of the new passengers from America... She arrived with a bunch of her friends, too." Elena said.

"Uh... Hi." Anne stammered uncertainly.

"Hello... Did Elena tell you my name?" he asked.

Anne shook her head. "N-No, sir..."

The man smiled.

"My name is Daniel Marshall." he introduced, shaking her hand.

"My name is Anne. Nice to meet you." Anne said, smiling.

Daniel then rose an eyebrow. "Um... Forgive me for asking... But what ARE you wearing?" he inquired.

Anne gulped. "Uh... I- I'm warring a flannel shirt, a t-shirt, and blue jeans..."

"A t-shirt?" Daniel asked.

Anne's eyes widened as she remembered what Dylan told her. "Uh... Never mind."

"I never heard of a t-shirt... What is it?" Daniel asked

"Uh..." Anne stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Daniel and Elena both had curious looks.

Then, Edna came into the room.

She smiled at Elena.

"Hello, Elena." she greeted, then noticed Anne.

"Hey, Anne..." Edna greeted.

"I see you're still not dressed properly."

Anne rolled her eyes. "I guess not..."

"Edna, leave the girl alone..." Elena sighed.

"Fine..." Edna replied, sighing.

Anne sighed with relief at this.

Elena and Edna smiled at Anne.

"So, care to tell me why you're not wearing proper clothing?" Edna asked.

"It's a long story..." Anne replied.

Hoping to get out of this situation, Anne then said, "Oh, I think I hear Dylan calling me!"

The three looked around to see if he was there, but he wasn't in the room. When they looked back, all they saw was a dust outline of Anne and Anne herself darting out the room.

Daniel, Elena, and Edna all had wide eyed looks.

"What just happened...?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know..." Elena replied.

"Should we go after her?" Daniel asked his wife.

Elena had a curious look.

"I... don't know..." Elena replied.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE...**_

* * *

Anne was running through the halls past several passengers. "'Scuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through!"

"Watch it, lady!" a passenger said.

"Sorry!" Anne apologized as she ran.

Anne ran around a corner.

Unfortunately, she ran into someone and fell down onto her back. "Oof! Ow... Sorry..." she groaned from the ground.

The other person groaned, painfully.

"Owwww..." the person groaned.

Anne sat up clutching her nose. She slowly opened her eyes.

"A- Are you okay...?" the other person asked, painfully.

Her eyes widened seeing who it was. "Jeremie!" she gasped.

Jeremie sat up, clutching his nose.

"Hey, Anne..." Jeremie said.

"I got my laptop!" he added, showing his bag.

"Thank god!" Anne exclaimed.

Jeremie smiled and nodded, opening the bag to check the laptop.

"Come on! We gotta get back to the others!" he told her before they both took off running. The duo darted past several passengers in the hallways as they rushed back to the group's stateroom.

"Hey, watch it!" a male passenger exclaimed as they darted past him.

"Sorry!" Jeremie replied.

The duo rounded a corner until they reached their stateroom. Anne pounded on the door and Aelita opened it a moment later.

Aelita rose an eyebrow as she stared at the sweaty and exhausted teens in front of her.

"Yes?" Aelita asked.

"J-Jeremie... f-found it." Anne managed to get out.

Aelita went wide eyed.

"He did?!" Aelita asked.

The two teens in front of her nodded so fast Aelita was sure their heads would fall off. Aelita grabbed the duo by the front of their shirts and yanked them in, shutting the door behind them.

Jeremie fell onto the ground as Anne landed on Dylan's lap.

Anne's eyes widened seeing who she landed on. "Oh, hey sweetie."

"H-Hey..." Dylan stammered while blushing.

Jeremie hopped up to his feet and got into a chair, pulling out his laptop in the process.

Anne, however, blushed deeply as she stayed sitting where she was.

Jeremie powered on his laptop, praying it wasn't damaged somehow, or the battery wasn't dead.

The screen then turned on... it was at 100%! Jeremy sighed with relief. He was so glad he charged his laptop nearly every night.

Jeremie started trying to work on the Return Trip codes.

He then slumped over. "Great... With just this... This is gonna take me at least three days to get it to work!" he groaned.

"THREE DAYS?!" William asked.

"B- But the ship SINKS in three days!" Chase stated.

"You think I don't know that?!" Jeremie retorted. "If I work hard enough, we MAY be able to get sent back to our time by the time we get in lifeboats!"

"Oh, thank you, Jer! That's SO reassuring!" William said sarcastically.

Odd had a look of panic. "I can't swim!"

"But if we're lucky, we can make it to the lifeboats!" Jeremie said.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING ANY, JEREMIE!" the group yelled in unison.

Jeremie went wide eyed.

"How can we stay calm when we know that this will sink in three days time and we might not make it?!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"We need to come up with a plan to get to the lifeboats... FAST..." Yumi stated

"Just bear with me, okay?" Jeremie requested.

"How?!" Odd asked.

Jeremie groaned.

"Me and Aelita will think of something! Okay?!" Jeremie said.

"Well, think of something fast! I don't wanna be at the bottom of the ocean!" Odd exclaimed.

"I'm NOT dying on the TITANIC! Hell no!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Guys, calm down!" Aelita said.

"Why?! We're screwed! We're totally screwed! Do you think that laptop can last against SEAWATER?! We're totally SCREWED!" Jennifer exclaimed, panicking.

Jennifer and Odd stopped panicking for the moment. They froze and looked directly at Jeremie.

"I need you to stay calm! I can't work on getting us back with you guys panicking!" Jeremie told them.

"O- Okay... Christ..." Jennifer said, heavily breathing.

Jeremie immediately began to type away on his laptop.

Jennifer gulped and locked her hand to Chase's.

She prayed to herself that she wouldn't panic on THAT night in three days...

* * *

_**SOME TIME LATER...**_

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi walked together throughout the many, many, MANY halls of the Titanic.

Yumi kept a tight hold on Ulrich's hand as she led him through the halls.

Ulrich had a deep blush on his face as he kept staring at the locked hands.

They were both nervous about what to do in three days.

"Are you worried...?" Ulrich asked as they walked.

"Of course I am!" Yumi told him. "What if I never see my parents or brother again?!"

"This is so screwed up... What if XANA launches an attack while we're gone?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know..."

Ulrich sighed with worry.

They passed by a couple passengers. They looked at Yumi, curiously.

"Is that a Chinese girl?" one of them asked, curiously.

Yumi's eye twitched with annoyance. "I am JAPANESE."

"Japanese?! No, you're kidding! Korean, right?" the other passenger asked.

"JAPANESE." Yumi muttered.

"Uh huh..." a third passenger said, not believing her.

Ulrich tried to keep Yumi from flipping out. "Uh, calm down Yumi..." he tried.

"Maybe she's Vietnamese?" a passenger guessed.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM JAPANESE!" Yumi yelled in annoyance.

The passengers immediately stopped talking.

Yumi then stormed down the hall with Ulrich on her tail.

Ulrich followed her through another hallway.

Yumi grumbled to herself. "Every time!"

"I know... I'm sorry, Yumes." Ulrich said

"It's not your fault, Ulrich." Yumi muttered.

"Okay..." Ulrich replied.

The duo soon came to a doorway that was being locked by a steward.

"Excuse me... What are you doing?" Yumi asked the steward.

"I'm locking up. It's required for your safety, I'm afraid. It's also to remind that this is for First and Second Class passengers only, so Third Class passengers are not allowed." the steward explained.

Yumi and Ulrich went wide eyed with disgust.

"That's not right..." Yumi stated.

"It's the rules, I'm afraid." the steward sighed.

"The rules are just... bad." Yumi stated.

"They are what they are." the steward sighed as he returned to locking up.

"That's so stupid!" Ulrich growled.

Yumi sighed and led Ulrich away. "Come on, Ulrich. Let's just go."

Ulrich sighed and followed Yumi away.

Ulrich grumbled to himself. These rules... They were also the cause of a lot of people not making it to the lifeboats in time.

They cause a lot of people to die...

And they might not be able to do anything about it...


	5. Cabin Fever

Jeremie sat in a chair in the stateroom typing away intensively with his eyes glued on the screen. He was SO glad he established a connection between his laptop and the Supercomputer.

However, the group had confused looks after he managed to do that.

"I still have no idea how you managed to do that..." William said, bluntly.

Jeremie blocked them out as he typed.

Aelita was sitting next to him, watching his every move.

Anne, meanwhile, was humming out of boredom. However, she soon began humming The Walking Dead theme.

Dylan smiled and started humming it in tune with her.

This got Chase's attention as they hummed.

He smirked and started humming the Doctor Who theme to spite them.

The duo stopped humming and glanced at him.

Odd and Aelita both smirked as they started humming with Chase.

Ulrich and Yumi, in turn, hummed the Walking Dead theme to support Dylan and Anne.

Eventually, everyone picked sides and hummed their respective themes in 'battle'...

And all of the noise was driving Jeremie crazy.

With a deadpan look on his face, he pulled some headphones out of his pocket, plugged them into his laptop, and put them in his ears.

He turned on some classical music to drown out the incredibly distracting noise from the room.

With a satisfied smile, he continued working on the laptop.

Beethoven was GREAT at drowning out annoying noises...

Chase was humming the _'OOO-OOO-OOO'_ part of the Doctor Who theme.

Anne and Dylan were humming the Walking Dead theme louder trying to drown him out.

Ulrich let out a sigh as he stopped humming, letting the trio have their humming competition.

Chase and Dylan hummed specifically at each other.

"Dude, the Doctor Who theme song is better!" Chase said after he paused humming.

"No way, The Walking Dead theme song is!" Anne protested.

"The Doctor Who one is _FANTASTIC_!" Aelita said, smirking to herself and referencing the Ninth Doctor's catchphrase.

"It's been going on for over fifty years! And how long as the Walking Dead theme song gone on? Six!" Chase smirked.

"Screw you! The Walking Dead is ICONIC!" Dylan smirked.

"Yeah? It's about a bunch of people trying not to go psychotic while surviving against zombies!" Chase said. "Doctor Who has a badass Time Lord who travels through time and space!"

"The Walking Dead has DARYL! And the Governor! AND RICK'S BEARD!" Odd said.

"So?!" Chase asked.

"RICK'S BEARD!" Yumi said, flabbergasted.

"It's just a beard." Ulrich deadpanned.

"IT'S A GODLY BEARD!" Odd screamed.

Chase glared at Odd.

"Hello?! They die once and don't come back! But the Doctor can come back!" Chase said.

"Screw that! Doctor Who is a British 'Bill and Ted' ripoff!" William said.

"WHY YOU!" Chase exclaimed as he tackled William and started wrestling with him.

"MY EYE!" William yelled.

Anne looked at the two wrestling, then rested her feet atop the chair Chase was sitting in.

Aelita watched the fight, smirking.

"This is good entertainment..." Aelita stated.

"I so wish I had popcorn right now." Dylan commented.

* * *

_**OUTSIDE THE STATEROOM...**_

* * *

Several passengers who were passing by looked at the stateroom with confusion.

"_'Doctor Hoo?'_" A woman asked.

"_'Walking Dead?'_" a man asked.

"What's a _'Time-Lord'_?" a boy asked.

Emma was in the front of the group, completely confused but curious about what's going on.

Who were these strange people she met? Just who were they...?

They heard some crashes from inside.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Chase's muffled voice was heard.

"MAKE ME!" William groaned from the other side of the door.

"I WILL!" they heard Chase yell.

Emma heard the sound of something made of glass being broken.

"OWWWWWW!" They all heard William scream.

"Chase, you didn't have to slam him into the wall!" they heard Dylan call.

"NOBODY INSULTS DOCTOR WHO!" Chase exclaimed.

"Calm down!" Aelita said.

"Is William okay? He's bleeding!" Yumi said.

"Dammit, Chase!" they heard Dylan exclaim.

"He pissed me off!" They heard Chase defend.

"Well, now he has a cut on his cheek! Way to go!" Dylan said sarcastically. "By the way, The Walking Dead is AWESOME!"

"SCREW YOU!" They heard Chase yell

"Chase, do you want me to bring up the time you landed in that garbage can?" they heard Anne deadpan.

"...no."

"Then settle down!"

The group outside had wide eyed looks.

"...yes, ma'am."

Emma looked at the stateroom door with confusion. Who were these odd people...?

"Who is 'Doctor Hoo'? Is he Oriental?" a man asked.

"What on earth do they mean by 'The Walking Dead'?" another man asked.

"Who's 'Norman Jeedes'?" a woman asked.

Emma pressed her ear against the door to try and hear more.

"Jeremie? Aelita? How long until we can go home?" she heard Anne ask.

"Jeremie's trying, Anne..." she heard Aelita say.

"I just REALLY hope we get home soon. I miss my manga collection..." Anne whined.

"Manga?" Emma whispered to herself.

"Anne, can't you go one day without reading those?" Yumi joked.

"No." Anne deadpanned.

"Oy... Look, we got three days to do this, Anne. Just relax, okay? We're not going down with the Titanic." Aelita said

Emma blinked in confusion. She heard Anne groan from inside. "Damn it! I'm gonna go nuts in three days without my iPod!"

"How do you think I feel?! I can't play my video games!" Odd whined.

"Video games...?" Emma curiously asked.

"Both of you calm down." Aelita sighed. "We'll figure a way out of this."

"Okay... I hope so..." Anne said

By now, some of the passengers had walked away, but Chelsea Enheart walked over to Emma, who was still by the door. "What's going on?" she asked her friend.

"The people we met earlier are acting strange..." Emma said.

"What do you mean, Emmy?" Chelsea asked Emma.

"They're saying strange things... Listen." Emma said.

The young girl moved to the side for her friend as Chelsea placed her ear on the door.

Chelsea listened to what everyone in the room was saying.

"Bored. Bored. Bored. Bore-"

"Odd, shut up." Ulrich deadpanned.

"But I'm soooooooo bored!" Odd whined.

"Find a way to entertain yourself, then!" Jennifer snapped.

Odd sputtered his lips, trying to find something to do.

Emma and Chelsea listened closely.

"...I wanna play Galactic Invaders." Odd said after a minute.

"We know, Odd!" everyone in the room, minus Jeremie who had his headphones on, yelled in annoyance.

Chelsea and Emma went wide eyed.

"What's 'Galactic Invaders'?" Emma asked

"I don't know... These people are really weird..." Emma said. "They were talking about weird stuff about 'Doctor Hoo', 'Walking Dead', and 'Time Lord'..."

"I've never heard of any of that..." Chelsea said.

"I wanna get back to our time!" Odd whined.

"Ulrich, shut him up, please!" Anne groaned.

Chelsea and Emma both go wide eyed.

"'Our time'...?" Emma asked.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on these weird people?" Chelsea asked.

"You mean spy?" Emma asked.

"Exactly."

"I agree... These people are weird. I'd like to know why." Emma said.

Chelsea nodded in agreement.

Inside of the room, William rubbed the back of his hurt head.

"Never call Doctor Who that again, got it?!" Chase growled at William.

Yumi slapped her forehead. They haven't been here for a day and _already_ they were losing it...


	6. Accidents Happen

_**(Sorry this update took a long time. We both just got caught up in life and working on our other stories. But, thankfully, here is the next chapter. We hope you enjoy! :))**_

* * *

After the little argument in the cabin with William, Chase had gone off to explore some of the Titanic. He was very interested about the ship. He wanted to see every last detail of it. He was still very annoyed that William would insult one of his favorite shows, but he digressed and kept wandering through the ship.

He bumped into a few people here and there as he walked through the halls and up a staircase or two, muttering apologies as he did.

"Sorry, my bad... Excuse me... Whoops, sorry..." he muttered as he passed people.

However, Chase was unaware of Chelsea Enheart spying on him from afar. She knew something was up with him and the others in his group... Ever since she and Emma had heard them speak of strange things in their cabin they were both incredibly curious. They knew something was up...

Chelsea saw him walk up to the top deck and she followed him up there, going past many people as she went up the stairs. Truth be told, she almost lost him up on the deck since there was a lot of people, but she managed to keep following him. Chase eventually bumped into a man and accidentally causing him to drop a suitcase he had with him.

"Whoops, sorry!" Chase said, hurriedly picking up the suitcase and handing it back to the man.

"It's quite alright." the man replied, fixing his coat after he took the suitcase back. "Say, are you looking for something?" the man asked him.

"Eh, no, not really. I've just been looking around. This ship is SO cool!" Chase smiled.

The man smiled as he nodded in agreement. They were on the ship that god himself couldn't sink! At least that was what he thought. He had no idea what would come on the night of April 14th...

"This ship is quite grand, isn't it? One of the finest ever built, if you ask me." the man stated.

"Yeah... I can't wait for this ship to get to New York. It _totally_ won't get hit by an iceberg or anything, y'know?" Chase lied with a shrug.

The man rose an eyebrow out of curiosity. This kid seemed... strange.

Chase tried to change the subject as he realized that he said too much. He knew that no one on the ship could find out the ship was going to sink...

"So, whats your name?" Chase asked.

"Samuel Enheart. What's your name?" the man asked.

Chase froze hearing his name. Samuel Enheart...? Another ancestor of his? How many ancestors of the group were on the Titanic when it sank...?

Samuel blinked with a little bit of concern.

"Are you alright?" Samuel questioned, noticing his expression.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm good! My name's Chase." Chase said, leaving his last name out.

"Well, pleased to meet you. What's bringing you to the States? Me and my family were vacationing in France and the UK."

"I... Yeah, I was vacationing too. With my friends."

"What a coincidence, huh?"

Chelsea had caught up and hid behind a lifeboat on the deck to continue spying on Chase. She was pretty surprised to see that her father talking to him.

"Yeah... Anyway, do you like the ship? And when you get to New York are you gonna stay or go somewhere else?" Chase curiously asked.

"Yes, the ship is pretty magnificent. And no, I'll only stay for a few days before my family and I head back home to Chicago. My daughter is very eager to see the sights in New York, though." Samuel said.

"Oh, cool! Me and my friends are gonna love seeing New York when we get off the rescue ship." Chase smiled, not realizing what he said.

Chelsea blinked with surprise after hearing that, Samuel was surprised and confused as well. What rescue ship...? What was Chase talking about?

"Rescue ship? What do you mean?" Samuel asked.

Chase paled with a feeling of shock and dread as he realized what he said. He couldn't let that happen again...

"Um... I meant to say_ 'Titanic'_. Yep. Just a slip of the tongue." Chase sweatdropped.

"I see." Samuel nodded.

Chelsea blinked. He and those friends of his were mentioning very strange things... Very, very strange things indeed.

"Anyway, I got to run. Take care, kid." Samuel smiled.

He then walked off and made his way through the crowds of people, leaving Chase by himself on the deck. Chase decided to just keep looking around on the top deck, so he just resumed walking. He didn't know Chelsea was carefully following him still.

Chelsea just hoped Emma was having an easy time spying on the others...

* * *

Emma was busy spying on some of the others down below deck, looking at Aelita as she was looking out a window. The pink haired girl had absolutely no idea how she and the others could find a way off the Titanic... How were they supposed to get back to their time? Sure, Jeremie's laptop was linked to the supercomputer, but would it be able to help them reverse the Return to the Past to send them back? She had absolutely no idea it would work. It was one thing to activate the Return to the Past, but to do it from over a HUNDRED years ago on a ship that would sink? It was a one in a million chance!

"Jeremie, do you think we'll be able to get back?" Aelita asked.

Jeremie sighed as he walked beside her. "I dont know, Aelita. But I'm trying as hard as I can." he said.

"Don't stress yourself, though... I hate when you overwork." Aelita said with concern.

"I have to, Aelita... If we don't get off this ship before it sinks, and if we don't even get to a lifeboat in time..." Jeremie stated, trailing off.

Aelita shuddered at the thought, knowing he was right. If they couldn't get off the ship then they could drown...

"Just don't think about it too much... We'll get off the ship. And even if we don't then we'll find a way onto the lifeboats. We've got at least three days to prepare... We can make a plan." Aelita stated.

Jeremie sighed, then nodded in agreement with her. "Yeah..." Jeremie agreed with a nod. Truth be told, he was still very worried, but if she wasn't worried then maybe it'll be alright.

Aelita gave him a smile of confidence as he looked at his watch, seeing it was just after two PM. Jeremie knew he had to get back to working on the code...

"I'd better get to work then." Jeremie told her.

"Alright... I think I might go for a walk. Unless you want some company?" Aelita offered.

Emma slipped behind a wall as she spied on the two, cautiously peeking her head around the corner so she could see them talking to each other.

"I could use some help in coding the Return Trip, but that can wait until later. I can handle the rest of it." Jeremie smiled.

Aelita nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, then." Aelita said.

Jeremie smiled at her before he went back to their cabin so he could continue working. Aelita then walked away as Emma cautiously went to the door, peeking inside of the room. Emma blinked at the strange device Jeremy had. It appeared to be some metal and plastic object... She had no idea what it was... It looked like something from a storybook. Were they invaders from Mars or something?

She could hear odd noises coming from the item Jeremie had. Whatever it was, it was definitely a strange thing... Jeremie looked up from his laptop for a moment. Emma's eyes widened and she ducked her head down. However, he didn't see her, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Jeremie continued to work for about twenty or thirty more minutes before he decided to go walk around the hall for a little bit so he could stretch his legs, and maybe go find something to eat.

He shut his laptop and slipped it into his bag before getting up and leaving. Emma backed away and hid behind another wall as Jeremie walked out of the room, and he walked down the hall. Emma slipped out from where she hid as she saw him walking away, disappearing as he went around a corner.

"Hmmm... Maybe I should follow him." Emma muttered to herself.

Emma started to search for Jeremie to try and follow him. What on earth was a 'Return to the Past'...? He and the people in his group were so strange... She eventually found Jeremie going up a flight of stairs, so she slowly followed him up from a distance. Jeremie eventually stopped by a second class dining hall, and since he felt hungry he went to find a table and he sat down. He ordered some food and after a while a waiter came back with his plate, and Emma kept a close eye on him as he started to eat.

Jeremie curiously watched a few of the people that were near him, seeing they were chatting about some different things. Roald Amundsen reaching the South Pole, the Germans beginning to expand their navies, and a few other historical things. He also heard people talking about common things, such as how the weather was nice or that some woman from afar had a pretty dress. After all, Jeremie reasoned, it wasn't every day where you get to see what people were like over one hundred years ago.

Emma made her way into the room and she sat down at a table near Jeremie's and she pretended to get something to eat. She looked over her menu to keep spying on Jeremie. He seemed to be acting casual, looking at some people that passed by as he ate his meal. She saw his face light up when that pink-haired girl walk into the room and begin to approach his table.

"Hey, Aelita. How was your walk?" he greeted as Aelita took a seat with him.

"Pretty refreshing. It helped get some things off my mind." she replied.

"That's good... Hey, are you hungry? This is really good." Jeremie replied, as he ate some roast beef.

"Actually, yeah. All the worrying earlier made me hungry." Aelita nodded as she took a bite of roast beef as well. Her eyes widened with surprise. "Wow, that's good." she said.

Jeremie snickered a little as he nodded in agreement.

"Who knew that the Titanic had good food, right?" Jeremie snickered.

Aelita nodded in agreement, then her smile fell. She looked at the hundreds of other people in the room, seeing them all laughing and having a good time... it was a little depressing to her as she knew many would be dead within a few days.

"All these people... It's so sad..." Aelita sighed.

Jeremie nodded silently as he took another bite of his meal. Emma rose an eyebrow from confusion after she heard that._ 'All these people'_? Did they mean everyone on the ship? What was so sad about it? Something was up with these people... She had a really bad feeling about this...

Just then, she heard screaming. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked up and saw Chase and another girl who was dressed in odd clothes running into the dining room screaming. Both of them had panicked looks as they scrambled over to where Aelita and Jeremy were sitting.

Aelita stood up with surprise as the two teens hurried over to her, stopping and panting and trembling in fear once they got to her.

"Chase? Anne? What's wrong?!" Aelita asked.

Hundreds of other people in the room looked at the scene, all surprised and confused. Chase and Anne both panted, trembling as they looked up at Aelita out of fear.

"M- Miranda... She's really angry at me! Anne tried to stop her but now she's pissed at both of us!" Chase exclaimed.

"What'd you do?!" Jeremy asked.

"I-I knocked some food on her by accident!" Chase panicked.

Anne grabbed Aelita with a terrified expression. "SHE'S GONNA KILL US!" she yelled, actually blowing Aelita's hair back.

Emma and everyone else in the room then heard the sound of a door being kicked open. HARD. They all saw a girl covered in tomato sauce and noodles angrily start marching towards Chase and Anne with her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"GET OVER HERE!" Miranda shouted.

Emma's eyes widened as she watched this happening. Chase and Anne screamed in fear and they then immediately started running towards the exits as Miranda ran after them, furiously. Several people quickly got out of the way for them as they ran, and Chase almost ran right into a large overweight woman, but thankfully he managed to not accidentally push anyone out of the way. Chase and Anne quickly ran out of the dining room as Miranda was hot on their tail, and everyone flinched when they heard some loud shouting noises coming from Miranda.

"Uh oh..." Jeremie muttered.

Emma and many other people cringed when they heard what sounded like glass breaking, along with a few screams... It sounded very bad. Jeremie looked at Aelita, as he had absolutely no idea what to do for them.

"Should we go help them...?" Jeremie asked, cringing.

"Um... No, I think we should stay out of this." Aelita sweatdropped.

"Good idea..."

They heard more screaming and more things being broken. Emma didn't know if she wanted to go and investigate or not. That girl seemed rather angry and she was sure that if she tried to look then she would get something broken. As she thought that, she heard even more things breaking and a lot of shouting noises.

She then cautiously walked over to the door they ran through and she saw there was a small window on it. She peeked through it to see what was happening, and she saw Anne and Chase cowering in a corner as Miranda threw dishes at a nearby wall. Emma paled seeing the look on the girl's face. She looked FURIOUS.

"I- I'm sorry, Miranda!" Chase gulped.

"You BETTER be! You got tomato sauce all over my favorite shit! I LOVE THIS SHIRT! Do you know how much this cost?!" Miranda growled.

Anne and Chase were even hugging each other out of fear as Miranda angrily kicked over a table.

"Mommy!" Anne whimpered.

"What do we do?!" Chase whispered.

"I don't know!"

Miranda roared angrily as she chucked a bunch of expensive-looking glasses at a wall. The glasses all proceeded to shatter into many pieces, causing Emma to flinch as she watched that happen.

"I-I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Chase shrieked.

"YOU BETTER BE! AND YOU OWE ME MONEY FOR DRY CLEANING WHEN WE GET HOME!" Miranda shouted.

Anne and Chase screamed in fear before running away again, literally tripping over each other twice before they managed to get out of the room. Emma could hear them screaming as they ran down a hall... Miranda grumbled angrily to herself as she walked away from there, and Emma hurried back to her seat as Miranda went through the door. Miranda then headed to somehow get the sauce and noodles off her while several of the Titanic passengers stared in surprise. This girl seemed... excessive, to be polite.

Emma trembled a little as Miranda walked past her table, so she held a menu very close to her face so she wouldn't make eye contact. But thankfully, Miranda didn't even glance at her as she stormed out of the dining room to get cleaned up. Needless to say, Emma, along with many others, were relieved that she had finally left.

Whoever these passengers were, they were strange... Very strange indeed.


End file.
